User blog:Sir Rock/The King of the Kalahari
Zaphod was the oldest meerkat at the Kalahari Meerkat Project today. He was born on December 9, 1998 in the Vivian Mob and lived to the age of 12. He has lived a long time and has become a wise old meerkat. He is far from the days when he was just a pup in the Vivian. He became a rover and the dominant male of the Whiskers. He has seen many rainy seasons and many group encounters with rivals. Now a days he acts as the grandfather figure to Monkulus' pups, even though he isn't really her father but her uncle. Zaphod is an amazing meerkat indeed since he has done a lot of great things in his long life. Now we shouldn't forget his litter-mates. He had one sister named Rapunzel and one brother named Yossarian. Both are no longer with us. He became mates with Vialli when she became the dominant female of the Whiskers. I bet theyw ould ahve made a great pair but sadly she died three months after their first litter. Flower became his long-term mate when he was the dominant male of the Whiskers. She was the perfect match for him. He was calm, caring and brave while she was determene, fierce and nurtucring towards her pups. They balanced each other out and became a mightly dominant pair. The Whiskers thrived when they were leaders. He also mated with Veda as a rover but she wasn't really his mate since he didn't stay with her. As for his niece Rocket Dog and Monkulus, he was more there to help them in their first few months as leaders. After Rocket Dog got her Whiskers together, he left and joined his niece Monkulus who really needed more help and there he has been since then. Being 12 years old, he was too old to probably have anymore children and he hasn't been reported to have rove from the Aztecs. Zaphdo sadly passed away on March 4, 2011. He was my favorite Meerkat Manor dominant male left. Now all the dominant males seen in the show have died. He was the King and now he has been re-united with his Queen Flower. They were the best dominant pair of the Whiskers. Under their leadership the Whiskers grew mighty. The Earthwatchers arrived at the project only days after Zaphod passed away. So in his memory, Zaphod's body was not cremated like Flowers, but isstead just lain to rest under a Shapherd Tree by Sandy Hills Road, right in-between the Vivian's old territory from where he was born and the old Whiskers terrtiroy from where he was the dominant male. The Aztecs occupied some of both of these old territories. The site also over looks the burrow that Zaphod was born in. A wooden plack marks the location with his name and years of life. I loved Zaphod dearly and I will miss him. Rest In Peace King Zaphod. 1 Year Later It’s been a full year since the passing of Zaphod the long-term dominant male of the Whiskers and Flower’s mate. Both the Aztecs and Whiskers have been doing well since his departure and most of the current mobs alive today carry one his blood-line and seven some of his grandchildren have become dominants. Sadly he out-lives most of his children who have either died or disappeared but most of the meerkats running around the KMP are his grandchildren. The Toyota are made up of his great grandchildren and a litters of great grandchildren were born in the Whiskers. Moliere has been doing a great job at being the new dominant male of the Aztecs. Zaphod was a great dominant male but he has now pass the torch on to the next generation to carry on. He is with Flower, Shakespeare, Mozart, Yossarian and the rest of his family who have gone to the Great Manor in the Sky. Category:Blog posts